


Lust For Blood

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kureshima Takatora simply needed an assistant. Kazuraba Kouta seemed like a good fit, but Takatora never expected the drama that followed. Nor did he expect the reawakening of his own heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust For Blood

Takatora looked up from the resume to the young man seated across from him, looking almost uncomfortable from both the occasional scrutinizing glance, and the dress clothing and necktie he was clearly unused to wearing. "You have no previous experience in this sort of thing...what made you consider this job?"

The young man--Kazuraba Kouta, according to his resume--shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I know I don't have experience in being a personal caretaker. But you can contact any of my previous employers. I work hard, and I'll learn things quickly. The economy is making it hard to find a permanent position anywhere, so my sister and I are in a bit of a bind."

Takatora's eyebrow lifted. "Your sister?" Damn, he made a habit of bringing on people with no attachments...just for his own safety, and that of Mitsuzane.

Kouta nodded. "I've been living with her since I moved back to the city...but I know my being there isn't helping. It's cheaper for one person to live, especially when the other can't find work." He paused, fiddling with his sleeve. "I'd like to help repay her for everything she's done. This job could help me with that."

Takatora glanced at the paperwork again. This boy HAD done plenty of labor intensive work in this previous jobs, but the worst he'd have to do here was a bit of housework and a few errands. And, more importantly, Takatora didn't sense any malicious intent from the boy. He wasn't a liar, wouldn't try to make off with the family silver, he had no illnesses, and he was quite easy on the eyes.

"Very well," Takatora finally said, rising from his seat, leaning a bit on his cane as he moved to stand beside Kouta. He did, after all, have to pretend that he had an injury that necessitated having an aide. "I will give you a trial period, Kouta-kun."

A surprise smile lit up Kouta's face. "Really?" He stood up, bowing. "Thank you, Kureshima-san. You won't regret it."

"Oh, I'm sure I won't."

When Kouta's eyes lifted to meet his, Takatora sent a hint of his will into the young man's mind, watching as his eyes glazed over ever so slightly. He leaned in closer, breathing the boy's scent in deeply and savoring it like a fine wine, before sinking his fangs into his neck.

The tiniest moan left Kouta's lips, pain and pleasure mixed together, and Takatora couldn't help but moan himself. Kouta's blood had a rich, exquisite taste to it, and if he hadn't had centuries of control, he would have drained him on the spot. As it was, he had a hard time drawing back, running his tongue across the puncture marks to stop the bleeding and start the healing process. He couldn't afford to have Kouta spooked if he happened to notice the two tiny pinpricks on his neck.

Once the deed was done, he withdrew his control from Kouta's mind, watching the boy blink in confusion.

"Now then, I will show you where you'll be staying. If you'll follow me?"

Kouta, looking a bit dazed, nodded quickly before following Takatora out of the room.

As Takatora started up the stairs, he caught a quick flash of movement from one of the doorways, and he wondered if Mitsuzane had been listening in on their conversation.


End file.
